


Ignorance is Bliss

by LittleMissNovella



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both like spending time together although they won't admit it to each other. Dan/Blair, spoilers to touch of eva episode . Please r&r!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ignorance is Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl, whoever owns Gossip Girl does.

Ironic what truly gets them together. Researching, scheming, and Dan's needs to get out of Brooklyn and Vanessa. Yes, Dan is actually surprisingly enjoying spending time with Blair. He is surprised by this, because he always thought that Blair never wanted to willingly hang out with him.

Funny how they both like spending time together although they won't admit it, to each other, to there friends, or there family.

Although, Serena smiles at both of them when they were researching on Eva, and scheming and plotting. Yes, Serena can truly see how ignorance is bliss, but somehow, Blair and Dan are really perfect together.

 _And let the matchmaking begin..._

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments!


End file.
